Several brominated naphthalenes representative of the naphthalene contaminants of the fire retardant chemicals PBBs have been synthesized and characterized. These include the 2,3,6,7-tetra-, 1,2,4,6,7-penta-and 1,2,3,5,6,7- and 1,2,3,4,6,7-hexa isomers.